unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Blow Up The Black House
Characters *Bowser *Mario *Wawabowser *Mystery Character *Squadala Man Script Scene 1 Bowser is napping on the balcony of his castle when Squadala Man descends before in on a magic carpet. SQUADALA MAN: Bowser! Wake up! BOWSER: Whuh? Who are you? Why are you here? SQUADALA MAN: It is written! Only you can save the Black House from approaching intruders? BOWSER: Why...why me? SQUADALA MAN: It's four minutes till five. We government types are finishing work soon. BOWSER: Why should I care? SQUADALA MAN: Because the approaching intruders are Mario and Wawabowser. BOWSER: What?! Fine, get me over there pronto. I'll help you take care of business. Bowser and Squadala Man get on the magic carpet and fly away. Scene 2 Cut to Washington C. D, where Mario and Wawabowser are driving closer and closer to the Black House. MARIO: Something's fishy. Shouldn't there be more government workers trying to stop us? WAWABOWSER: It's five-o-clock. They're all going home, regardless of intruders. There should be nobody left to stop us. MARIO: All right. Did you bring a walkie-talkie so we can get our next mission from the boss? WAWABOWSER: Yep. Wawabowser turns on his walkie-talkie and turns the dial until the static goes away. WAWABOWSER: This is Wawabowser. Do you read me? Over. ???: Yes, I read you loud and clear. How goes the mission? WAWABOWSER: Well, we're approaching the Black House, and there hasn't been any trouble so far... Suddenly, Wawabowser and Mario hear a roar from outside. Lowering the car windows, they see Bowser standing in the middle of the road. MARIO: Whoa! WAWABOWSER: It's Bowser! What's he doing here? BOWSER: Surprise! I got a lift from a friend...in the government. MARIO: Bowser's in cahoots with the government? WAWABOWSER: Yeah, we have a slight problem. They've called Bowser to stop us. ???: Drat. In that case, your mission has changed. WAWABOWSER: OK. What do we do? ???: We can't risk an alliance between Bowser and the government. Therefore, I want you to...blow up the Black House. MARIO: What?! WAWABOWSER: That's insane! How? ???: I've packed some Bob-Ombs in the trunk. Just drive in there, set them free, and get the heck out. BOWSER: Hey! What are you guys babbling about in there? Get out of the car! WAWABOWSER: I'll stop him. Mario, you drive in there and nab the hostage. Then, set the Bob-Ombs free. MARIO: Okey-dokey! Wawabowser hops out of the car, and Mario drives off. Bowser pays no attention to the car, focusing only on Wawabowser. BOWSER: You again. This is it. This time, you can't run away. WAWABOWSER: I don't need to. Bring it! Scene 3 Cut to Mario's Pad, where the mystery character from before is making something offscreen. Sparks are flying, the lights are flickering, and the blue flame of a welding torch is visible. ???: At last, my greatest invention yet will finally be complete in a matter of minutes! When my minions return, I will emerge from the shadows and take over! The mystery character throws something over his shoulder, and it lands on the floor. It turns out to be Luigi's hat. ???: Now that I've secretly disposed of that birdbrained coward, all that's left is to remove the final thorn in my side, and then I can rise to victory! All I have to do is place my trust in Wawabowser. I'm sure he'll handle the job just fine. The screen fades to black as the mystery character bursts out into maniacal laughter. The End Trivia Aside from Cheese Lovers Adventures, the Super Bowser Super Show is the only show to air on SMK TV or SMK Radio that does not include a moral at the end.